


Call me

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [394]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mercato problem, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Phone Calls & Telephones, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Edinson sait qu'il va partir, il ne sait juste pas où.
Relationships: Edinson Cavani/Zlatan Ibrahimović
Series: FootballShot [394]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Call me

Call me

  
Edinson est rempli de doutes, il a bien compris qu'il ne serait plus qu'un remplaçant pour le PSG et que son départ ne serait qu'une bonne chose. Il ne veut pas vraiment partir, mais on ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix, soit il reste et ne joue pas, soit il part et il joue. Il est le cinquième choix en attaque, plutôt ironique alors qu'il était quelques mois plus tôt le seul restant debout en attaque pendant la période de blessure. Il en vient même à regretter de ne pas être parti plus tôt, il ne veut pas regretter d'être un jour venu à Paris, mais on ne lui a pas rendu tous ses efforts... Edinson est presque totalement sûr qu'il doit partir. Son portable vibre entre ses mains quand ses pensées deviennent trop obscures. Il regarde celui qui l'appelle avec une légère colère, des années sans se parler, et maintenant il l'appelle ?

  
''Pourquoi est-ce que tu me recontactes après tout ce temps ?'' Edinson regrette de devoir exercer sa colère sur lui, mais il était très bien dans son silence maladif

''Tu peux me retrouver tu sais, je suis à Milan, ça ne me dérangerait pas de te revoir sur ce terrain.'' Zlatan a l'air à la fois d'être sérieux mais de se moquer

''Non merci, je vais essayer de visiter l'Espagne plutôt.''

''J'aurais parié que tu voulais me revoir, on a vécu tant de choses ensemble, je tiens à toi tu sais.''

''Personne ne veut te revoir.''

''Ce n'est pas ce que dit Milan.''

''Tu es toujours aussi arrogant pour l'amour de Dieu...''

''Mais comme je viens de te le dire, je tiens à toi, alors quitte cette putain de ville et trouve toi un club pour qu'on puisse se revoir.''

''Ibra...''

''Appelle-moi.''

''...''

  
Fin


End file.
